Thirsty
by Kittygorian
Summary: It all happened one day when Yako was thirsty. Unfortunately the office didn't have any water. Neuro offered her some, but....


Hi guys. I'm Kittygorian, you may call me Kitty. This is my first time submitting a fanfiction…anywhere, so I hope you guys like it. It came by randomly, when I was chatting with a friend. Well, here goes.

--

"Why did it have to break?", Yako complained as she relied to a wall. She was really thirsty, but there was no water in the office, the water ducts were broken, for who knows what reason. Probably Neuro broke it, playing with his little demon skills… and the Italian plumbers she had hired were not being such a big help, either. All they ever did was eat mushrooms, and play with a shiny star, it seemed like if they weren't plumbers, _at all._ After a long while of watching them

playing with the star and eating mushrooms,

Yako went up to Neuro, and started complaining.

"Neuro! I'm thirsty! And they just won't make it any better!" She pointed at the plumbers, who were too distracted playing with the star, that was so bright and shining in so much colors she believed it would give her a seizure.

"Well, I've got some water if you'd like." he replied, looking down at her.

"REALLY!?" She got rather excited. "Where?! Give me some!!"

Neuro pointed at his pants with his middle finger, while Yako looked at him with disgust. Because of this, she won a smack with some random manual he got out of the blue. "Don't glare at me, louse", he warned her. Yako denied the invite, she was NOT going to look in his pants, the idea just made her blush. She waited patiently again for the plumbers to continue their job, but they were too busy with the star.

"Well", she sighed, "I wonder if Sai has some water." And after saying this she left to Sai's humble (yet stolen) house.

When she arrived, Ai opened the door to her, kindly and politely like always, and invited her in. "Honeeeeyyyyy I brought some flowers!", Yako switched her gaze to a random man, who was holding some flowers. She was confused, just who was him?

"He changed his form again", Ai explained to Yako. That cleared everything up.

"I see... hey, Ai", she looked back at the young woman, "I was just wondering, do you guys have any water? There is no water at the office and I'm really thirsty..and walking here didn't help, either." Ai nodded and went to the kitchen, looking for water in the fridge, but to her surprise, Sai had used it to spill it over the flowers so that they would 'live longer and look fresher'.

Yako could care less if the water was cold or not, so she told her normal water would be fine. She was pretty sad when Ai told her Sai had played with the water ducts by getting weird things stuck or something. She also told her she had called some plumbers but they didn't do their job well done.

Dissapointed, Yako thanked Ai, and left before Sai started harassing Ai, since the form he had now adapted was that of Ai's 'lover'. So she head to the grocery store next.

…………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………

……..Just to find Neuro destroying all the drinks he could find.

"In my pants, louse" he told her.

She looked at him oddly again.

"F-FINE!" She blushed a little, and pulled down his pants...just to find water balloons attached to a belt he had around his hips.

"Neuro...why...?". Neuro just smiled with that...goofy, odd smile of his. "I always have supply water, louse".

Happy that it wasn't what she thought, Yako took a water balloon, opened a little hole in it and drank it. It was… _good._ She was so thirsty she drank all the water in those balloons without noticing.

:

"Ahh thanks, Neuro!" She said, smiling at him.

"Oh? So you liked the toilet water? You really are a really weird human being, wood louse."

'……._toilet…water…?'_ , his words echoed in her head,

After he said this, she did recall that this 'good' flavor was rather 'odd'.

"I...never thought toilet water would be so good..."

Neuro looked at her, smirking. "Well then, I hope the little demon bacteria don't kill you before time"

Without doubting it, she ran to threw up, while Neuro watched, amused.


End file.
